<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Handed by Dalzo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938195">Red Handed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalzo/pseuds/Dalzo'>Dalzo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalzo/pseuds/Dalzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the man you're slightly too keen on leaves his precious laptop behind at the cafe you work at? </p><p>Obviously, you have a little snoop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anniversary Fic Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Handed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse17/gifts">Erulisse17</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s something about <em> him </em>that fascinates her more than the rest. </p><p> </p><p>Why? She can’t really say. Perhaps it’s the way he dresses, far too formal for a small cafe and so very black on black on <em> black. </em>There’s a stark contrast to his pale near luminous skin to the clothes he puts on of a morning. It is, for lack of another description, strangely fascinating. </p><p> </p><p>More so than the woman in all purple and the short man who seemingly swears in every uttered sentence; more so than the giant of a man who blushes at Maz’s suggestive looks hiding under a great bushy beard. No, <em> this </em> man somehow captures most of the attention despite the range of interesting characters that regularly drop in for their coffee at <em> Kanata’s.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Him being extremely handsome and attractive has absolutely <em> nothing </em>to do with this of course. For Rey it is simply an added bonus. </p><p> </p><p>He comes in every second day at 11am <em> sharp, </em> quick to order his tall black coffee with a plain cheese toastie before secluding himself in the far left corner — far away from the window and those who pass by with wandering eyes. Once comfortably seated, the prominent man unpacks his leather satchel containing documents, <em> neatly </em>piled to the side, and an Apple Macbook that he’s quick to boot up and slam at the keys in swift rapid motion. </p><p> </p><p>His ‘thanks’ to Rey is always so soft when bringing his order; so very soft with no eye contact given whatsoever. </p><p> </p><p>For an hour or two, he stays and furiously types away. More than once she’s caught him viciously poking at the backspace key that has the other customers glancing his way; more than once she’s watched as he tears at a luscious head of black hair (an action that always spikes an odd sense of jealousy).</p><p> </p><p>So. Very. Fascinating. And <em> mortifying, </em> really — if he knew how much he occupied her mind during her shifts she’d likely never see him step foot into <em> Kanata’s </em>again. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully he’s no mind reader. </p><p> </p><p>Today happens to be no different. As usual he arrives on time, requesting his long black and cheese toastie before shuffling off to his claimed table. </p><p> </p><p>Throughout the next hour and a half Rey wonders <em> what </em> he writes that makes him so frustrated. Maz snaps her fingers to <em> snap </em>Rey out of the dazed state, but it never lingers for too long. </p><p> </p><p>He <em> must </em> be a student working on a lengthy; grad school, most like. Or maybe he’s an <em> investigative journalist </em> — it would explain the fury behind his actions, discovering something corrupt and rotten. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever it may be… she’d like to read it regardless. Just <em> a little </em>peek. If he wasn’t always scowling, Rey might have been bold enough to go up and ask. </p><p> </p><p>It seems wrong to ask for a man’s work before his name. Speaking of, <em> she </em> can’t help but wonder what <em> is </em>his name? </p><p> </p><p>It must be unique. With a unique face, mismatched features welding together into something beautiful, it <em> has </em>to be unique. It just wouldn’t—</p><p> </p><p>The thought halts suddenly, Rey’s curious eyes now drawn to a disruption in the schedule. </p><p> </p><p>He’s answered his phone. He’s <em> walking </em> outside. Oh my god, <em> he’s walking outside and left all his stuff, laptop open </em> — this is it, this is <em> it!  </em></p><p> </p><p>The big chance. A three minute scan would be enough to satisfy— </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was so very wrong. So very wrong and immoral. She would be <em> violating </em> a customer’s trust; a regular one at that! </p><p> </p><p><em> But surely it couldn’t hurt </em>—</p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>Rey,” Maz calls, head snapping her boss’ way. “Child, you are very distracted today.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” she waves a hand in dismissal. “Never you mind that. It is easy to doze off on such a slow day.” The older woman smiles then. “That table over there <em> does </em>need cleaning but.” </p><p> </p><p>Much to Rey’s disappointment, the table isn’t the one she hopes for. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It’s agonising. Pure torture. Worse than the time she got stuck in a public loo. </p><p> </p><p>Two hours have passed and still there’s no sign of the man returning. Temptation has <em> never </em>been this high. </p><p> </p><p>There must only be three second intervals between each glance to the open laptop. </p><p> </p><p>Rey groans, focusing back on the task at hand. </p><p> </p><p>One hour until closing time. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The sign has <em>officially </em>been flipped. The man has definitely forgotten everything. And Rey just finished all her closing tasks with the exception of locking up. </p><p> </p><p>The laptop remains untouched. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She should move it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s within plain sight if anyone were to break in. Rey would be doing the man a favour by moving it at back. </p><p> </p><p>Her fingers twitch. Her mind races. Her feet now carry her to the corner where <em> he </em>spends so much of his time. </p><p> </p><p>The screen is black. </p><p> </p><p><em> Perfect. </em> There’s not even the chance to read this and it’s <em> sure </em> to be password protected — <em> there’s no password. WHO DOESN’T HAVE A PASSWORD AND OH GOD THE DOCUMENT IS UP, IT’S RIGHT THERE </em>!</p><p> </p><p>For ten seconds, Rey doesn’t know what to do with her eyes. The flick all over the place, cautiously avoiding the screen until she can take no more. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, her gaze lands back on the words blurring together. Then they focus. </p><p> </p><p>Then <em> she </em>reads.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>God, this <em> Kylo </em> is a real piece of work. That’s Rey’s first thought as she begins to read. She hopes <em> Kira </em>kicks his ass. </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>Five minutes in and Rey hasn’t stopped blushing. </p><p> </p><p>Romantic fiction… who knew? It certainly wasn’t expected. </p><p> </p><p>But it’s so very good. She’s never been <em> this </em>invested in a fictional couple since… well, forever. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> God.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>The kiss positively sets her skin on fire. </p><p> </p><p>How hot is it in here? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> AND NOW HE”S DECLARING HIS LOVE. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>SHE REJECTED HIM. </p><p> </p><p>HOW? WHY?</p><p> </p><p><em> AND THERE’S NO MORE? THIS CAN'T BE HOW IT ENDS, NONONONNONONONONON </em>—</p><p> </p><p>“What do you <em> think </em>you’re doing!” His voice cracks like a whip, rippling through the quiet room with a force unparalleled. </p><p> </p><p>Rey is immediately up on her feet, gathering to her defense. Her gaze meets a dark brown glare coming closer with every loud long-legged step. </p><p> </p><p>Clearly, she never quite made it to locking up… <em> oops.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Now they’re almost nose to nose, him staring her down like she’s just murdered his pet fish or whatever. </p><p> </p><p>This is <em> too </em>much. </p><p> </p><p>“I was just about to move it back—”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you make a habit of lying to your customers?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a lie,” she states, eerily calm considering the situation. </p><p> </p><p>“Then <em> why </em> were you sitting down in front of <em> my </em>property?” He huffs. “You didn’t even hear me come from the door—”</p><p> </p><p>“Which you <em> shouldn’t </em>have entered as it clearly states we’re closed—”</p><p> </p><p>“I had reasonable belief to suspect someone was rifling through my belongings.” He returns so quick, voice deep and inspiring a similar reaction from his writing. “The windows are so very clear thanks to all your hard work.”</p><p> </p><p>She pouts at him, though the frustration is more from getting caught out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Time to bite the bullet.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,”she huffs, dropping her gaze to his shiny dress shoes. “Maybe I peeked <em> a little </em>—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Aha!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“But I really enjoyed your story,” Rey admits quietly, feeling so very small under the guilt of his gaze. “And I’m sorry for snooping. It wasn’t right—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> It’s illegal!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“But I won’t apologise for liking good writing.” His lips twitch at this. “And, really, I was <em> just </em>trying to find some contact information so I could see who left it—”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please,” he scoffs at this, an amused crinkle forming near his eyes. “You knew <em> exactly </em>who it belonged to. You're a curious little thing; always observing the room.” His words have blood rushing to her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Perhaps she’s not the only people-watcher.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I was <em> just </em>double checking.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m <em> sure </em>you were.”</p><p> </p><p>She shuffles awkwardly in the silence. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I am really sorry </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What did you like about it?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They say this at the exact same time, both easing into comfort with a small shared laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re just sorry you were caught.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” Rey hides a smile. “You’re a very talented writer. You have a way with words—”</p><p> </p><p>“And the story?”</p><p> </p><p>“Brilliant. I love it — it’s… magical, really; that words can make you care about two people who aren’t even real. I love it.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a tinge of pink to his cheeks. “Good. That’s… good feedback.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rude of you to leave it at the rejection.”</p><p> </p><p>He huffs, amused. “I’m a little stuck—”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you better resolve it.” she sighs then. “Why can’t real love be <em> this </em>exciting? The books are always far more poetic about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… maybe you’re just waiting for the right person.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe that’s all I’ll do: <em> wait.” </em> Rey suddenly snorts. “Wow. This got sad <em> real fast, </em>huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeah,” a nervous chuckle. “Look… I’m sorry for yelling before. It wasn’t the best approach.”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugs. “It’s alright. I probably would’ve had the same reaction. What <em> did </em>make you leave for so long though?”</p><p> </p><p>Somehow,the man seems to go more white than he already is. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s… a long story.” He sounds so defeated, those entrancing eyes suddenly seeming so beyond tired. “Not a very nice one, either.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“But if you were to have time…” he trails off, glancing away. “Well, maybe I could share it over dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>A bright grin takes over her whole being. “That would be great, uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Ben,” </em>she repeats before holding out a steady hand. “I’m Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” he replies, pointedly nodding to her name tag with a soft smile twitching at his plump lips. Then he takes her hand in his own very large and very warm palm. </p><p> </p><p>And the rest, as they say, <em> is history.  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to admit it's been a little while since I've written something. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this Erulisse and that it wasn't too rough x</p><p>You gave some fantastic prompts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>